BTS X Reader: Chapter 5
by coffeewithbts
Summary: Tension rises between Jin and you, but Rap Monster begins to step into the picture. To find the next chapters go to my profile.


Chapter 5

READER P.O.V

I hurried to load as many things into the vans as I could before I finally started to weigh my options. I sat on the floor looking around trying to find the crew manager to see where I was needed. As I sat there, Jin walked over to me. He spoke first. "I hope you rested well last night after what happened. Were you okay to work today with your back burnt?" I nodded silently. "Well, we should probably get to the van so we can get going." Jin turned to walk away.

"Um…" Jin stopped where he was. "I haven't talked to the manager yet about where I should be. I don't even know if he'll let me go on the trip at all." I explained. I started to feel like I was backing out of this. Was I started to back out of this?

Jin looked me over and came close. "It'll be fine. I'll clear things up if you need me to."

"It's alright. If they don't need me, I don't want to be a burden." Jin shook his head and walked away. I had hurt his feelings. I shouldn't have said that. I wanted to take it back now.

The groups started to thin out as people started to get in the vans. The crew manager found me. "Hey, you need to get on a van right now." He demanded.

"Which one should I…?" I was cut off by him.

"I don't care, just get on one." He yelled irritated.

I looked around quickly to see if I could find Jin's van. This was my chance. I spotted Jin in one of the vans about to take off. I bolted to it. When I board the bus, I noticed Jin wasn't the only member on this van. Rap Monster was there too. I found Jin and sat next to him. Quietly, I whispered, "I thought this was an individual shoot?"

"It was, but Namjoon's shoot got moved to mine. We'll be in different spots at the location, but the shoots will be in close proximity of each other. I'm sorry. I didn't know until I got on." Jin explained. I told him it was fine and the van doors shut.

When we arrived at the location, the sun was getting almost too low for filming, but the director had insisted. Rap Monster got out of the van with his crew first and then Jin's crew got out as well. I was about to leave when Jin grabbed my arm. I turned around to him. He looked like he had something to say, but he didn't say anything. He let go of my arm and we got out of the van last.

"I need Jin in makeup right now!" One of the director's assistants screamed. Jin smiled at me before he left. I smiled and turned towards the crew members moving things around. We were next to what looked to be an abandoned building. Jin would be inside while Rap Monster would be on the roof. The crew had to move things up to the roof.

As I took things to the roof, I noticed that Rap Monster was getting his makeup done by Misoo. I hadn't noticed that she was on the van. I walked over to Misoo to say hello. When I approached, Rap Monster looked at me as if waiting to hear what I had to say. I did a small head bow. "Um…Misoo, can I talk to you over here really quick?" I asked. Rap Monster looked at me suspiciously and then back to his phone.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked when she came a few feet from Rap Monster.

I shrugged. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you were on the van. I'm glad you're here though." I told her. Misoo smiled and patted my arm. She told me we could talk as she did Rap Monster's makeup. I walked back over with her.

"I told the delivery guy not to worry about it," Misoo said as we had a conversation about last night. "Did you finally get to try on those basketball shoes I bought you, hyung?" She asked forgetting that we were talking in front of Rap Monster.

"Not really," I could see Rap Monster's eyes move up to listen to us talking. "I opened them, but you know I don't take well to presents. I told you not to buy me stuff. I don't need any more stuff. When I move back to my apartment I can't have stuff everywhere. My roommate will get mad."

Misoo looked up as she started on Rap Monster's hair. "Are you being ungrateful? And doesn't your roommate leave her shoes everywhere anyway?" She asked.

"Yeah, but she'll kick me out if I get too messy." I tried to explain.

"We need Namjoon right now!" The assistant called. Rap Monster stood up in front of me. He was taller than I thought he would be. He almost towered over me. "We need him right now!" Rap Monster took one step forward and was too close for comfort so I stepped out of the way.

I watched as Rap Monster went into the bright lights. His demeanor immediately changed as he began to rap his own words. He moved his head from side to side slowly as he mouthed the words. The camera moved to different angles between each cut. At one moment, he looked directly at me. I quickly looked away. I figured I should probably do something, so I helped move things around the rooftop.

"I need someone to move this box right to the edge! Don't knock it off!" the assistant director demanded. I, closest to the box, began to move the box. As I did so, the box was heavier than I thought and was about to slip off the side. I lunged to try and catch it from falling off. Sending my body over half way over the edge, I felt arms around my waist, pulling me up. I made sure to hold tight to the box as I slowly backed up onto the roof again.

The arms let go of me and the voice said, "Are you alright?" I turned around to see Rap Monster. Why had he saved me? He had been looking at me angrily for the entire shoot. I looked at the ground feeling embarrassed. "You should probably go sit with Misoo. I mean, you two are together or whatever." He said.

I looked up at him. "What? Misoo and I aren't dating or anything. We're just friends." I explained.

Rap Monster scrunched his eyebrows. "I thought you were a girl, but then she called you hyung, so I just figured…"he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I'm a girl." I said looking away now. "You should probably get back to the shoot though. They need you." I said pointing towards all the lights. He looked at me and smiled. He slapped my arm and left into the bright lights.

Misoo ran over to me. "Are you alright? You nearly fell over the side." She said.

"Yeah, I'm fine Namjoon caught me." I said still thinking about his arms around my waist.

Misoo let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad you're okay." We walked back over to the makeup table without saying anything. "Wait, weren't you supposed to meet up with Jin?" She asked. I had completely forgotten about that. I told her to cover for me if the director asked for me. She smiled and I ran down the stairs to the bottom floor.

When I finally reached the doors we had come in before, no one was there. The vans were still there, but the crew wasn't. I looked around and ended up on the other side of the building. They were doing a walking shot. I tried not to get in the shot as the light inched towards me. I heard the "CUT!" and went around the corner. Jin was getting his makeup done under the bright lights.

"Are we almost done here?" he asked the other assistant director. The director nodded and Jin shot one more scene before he came over to me. "How's it going?" he asked as the crew started to turn off the huge lights.

"I'm fine. You were great out there, by the way. I'm sorry for not being here earlier, but I got held up at Namjoon's shoot on the roof." I told him as we walked towards the vans on the other side of the building.

He nodded and looked forward. "Anything exciting happen?" He asked.

"I nearly fell off the roof, but nothing too crazy." I joked.

He stopped and put his hand on my arm. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

I slipped my hand under his and held it. "I'm fine. Namjoon was there just in time to catch me before I fell. I'm glad he caught me, otherwise I would have hit the pavement." I wanted to sound lighthearted, but my nerves got the best of me. The incident had scared me more than I thought.

Suddenly, I felt Jin's arms around me. My eyes widened and my arms stayed at their sides. What was he doing? What if someone were to see us? I didn't have time to ask any questions before he said, "I'm just glad you're okay. I wish I had been there to catch you." His voice softened me a little, but I could tell this relationship was moving too fast. I pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"You could find a better girl than me. Why would you even be interested in someone like me? We're so different from one another." I asked as he stood aback.

His blinked his left eye before he said, "I guess I'll just leave you alone if you don't want any relationship from this. I mean, I may have gone too far, but I just have strong feelings. I've always been sensitive to people, but I guess in this case I shouldn't have been. I'll see you later." He walked away angrily to the van where Namjoon was waiting.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

Namjoon watched as Jin hugged the girl from earlier. First he was confused, but then he stopped to watch. He wasn't sure if Jin really liked this girl or if this girl had done something to Jin. Jin was pushed away by the girl and Namjoon's eyes bulged without actually getting wider. Now he was really confused. The two talked for another minute before Jin walked away. He was angry.

Jin tried to pretend like he was okay, but Namjoon had watched and knew that he wasn't. Jin approached Namjoon leaning on the van. "You want to get something to eat?" Namjoon asked. Jin nodded and looked at his phone. "You want to talk about it hyung?" Namjoon added.

"Not really," Jin added trying not to be snappy. He looked up at Namjoon realizing his rudeness. "I'm sorry. I've just had a rough night. How was your shoot?" He asked. Namjoon only shrugged. "Where do you want to eat?"

Namjoon couldn't take it anymore. "What's going on between you and that girl?" he blurted out. Jin looked at him shocked. "I didn't mean to pry hyung." Jin shook his head and denied a relationship with the girl, but Namjoon could see through it. Something had happened and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
